Kiss in the Rain
by AmayaLunar
Summary: The sister of Hashirama and Tobirama befriend Madara. Now as they grow their bond grows as well. However what happens when they find she is really the descendant of a rare ancient clan, protected by the moon? Will Madara choose his feelings for her over his hunger for power? Their bond is strong but what is stronger? Madara x OC (Amaya)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Flower in bloom

Amaya followed her elder brother to the river, she hid behind a tree as he skipped a rock with a spikey haired boy, he actually looked rather happy to say the least. At that moment they turned around, her brother demanding to see who was spying on them. Amaya came out shyly, her black hair tied back in a tight bun and her yukata white with sakura pedals around it. His face softened and he smiling looking at his new acquaintance.

"Don't worry it's just my sister" he motioned for her to come over "Amaya this is…"

"Madara" the spike haired boy said annoyed at the forgetfulness of her elder brother.  
"…Madara. Madara meet my younger sister, Amaya." Amaya gave a slight bow to him as she walked to them. The boy looked at her, his mouth slightly ajar at her; he was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Madara is it?" he spoke snapping him out of his trance.

"Ah! Yes" Amaya smiled "Nice to meet you, anyways what are you two doing?"

"Just skipping rocks, nothing to it"

"You mean trying, I haven't seen you get it to the other side," Hashirama said a little smirking smugly.

"TRY TO SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SKIP YOU ACROSS THE RIVER TOO!"

Hashirama went into one of his strange depressing states, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry… I'm ready to be thrown in the river to make up for it… go ahead…" "Do you realize that you're annoying too?" Madara spat back her brother's random emotional change. "I just hope… That I can get to the other side…" Hashirama said, making her giggle as silently as she could.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU! GO AWAY!" Madara yelled angrily "Well then… let's go Amaya-chan." Amaya started to walk with her brother until Madara grabbed Hashirama's shoulder "No Wait!" "Should I go or not, can you please make it clear?" Hashirama said, with a hint of annoyance. Just them Amaya looked at the water her eyes widened and she gripped her brothers arm "brother look!" she pointed to a body floating down the river. The two boys looked over, "stay put." Hashirama demanded his Amaya and he rushed to the water, she noticed Madaras reaction, also realizing just now that Hashirama was a shinobi. Amaya noticed Hashirama saying something, then he made it back to Amaya "we have to go, come on Amaya," Amaya nodded and turned back to Madara, "nice meeting you again, maybe next time we can talk more…" "Not revealing your surname to a stranger is one of the shinobi rules." Madara said looking at Hashirama, "as I thought… you're a shinobi too." With that he bolted off with Amaya on his back, in her head she thought of the boy, the fact that her brother and him were so different but a close feeling remained, she felt she understood why they went to the river in the first place.

Amaya remained at the compound, her father and brothers awaited for her outside; today she was burying her younger brother, Kawarama. He was seven years old; she didn't understand why he was sent of such a mission. She came out dressed in a black kimono, her hair hung loose, she hung her head enough to hide her teary eyes. Hashirama was heard angrily expressing his feelings, he hated the war and the fact children were used in it.

"The journey to a world without wars isn't easy!" their father said as she approached, "and for that you must sacrifice children as well!?" Hashirama gritted his teethe causing their father to become angry, he punched Hashirama in the face, Amaya ran to his side holding his up as their father continued "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO INSULT KAWARAMA! HE WAS A WORTHY SHINOBI WHO DIED FIGHTING! HE WAS NOT A CHILD!" Hashirama pushed Amaya off a bit harsher than he intended and glared at his father who was walking away, causing his other two brothers to either ask him if he was alright or the fact he knew better than to oppose their father.

Hashirama's rage only grew thinking of his remaining siblings being used to die, or his little sister to be thrown into a wolves den. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT THE SENJU CLAN IS FULL OF LOVE? WHAT IS A WORTHLY SHINOBI ANYWAYS? IT'S JUST ADULTS GANGING UP TO LEAD CHILDREN TO THEIR DEATH! WE'RE DOING THE SAME TO THE UCHIHA CLAN!" "It is respect for your opponent." Their father stated "it could be an infant, but as long as they have weapons they're enemies And turning your children into worthy shinobi… means that you love them!" "DO YOU HAVE TO DIE TO BECOME A WORTHY SHINOBI? YOU JUST KILL AND GET KILLED, WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING WHERE IT ALL STATED FROM! YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY YOUR SURNAME BECAUSE IT IS DANGEROUS!" Their father looked back anger flowing throw his eyes, Amaya feared to see another beating toward her elder brother. "THIS WORLD OF SHINOBU IS DEFINITELY WRONG!" Hashirama yelled, their father turned as he was ready to strike once more, "IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT ARE CALLED KIDS!" Amaya closed her eyes "STOP!" she yelled as Tobirama stepped in the middle "Father today brother is just depressed… just forgive him…" their father turned around once more "cool down, Hashirama" was the final words he spoke before leaving the siblings together. Amaya whimpered Tobirama placed his hand of her shoulder; she also placed her hand on his as Hashirama hugged her knowing that all of this death was stressful for her. She was just a normal girl, she did not possess much shinobi talent, or at least that is what they thought. Her real parents were killed in a battle leaving a baby alone, that same day the Senju head had a daughter but she was killed by an enemy clan, Amaya was a miracle child to them, so they sheltered her from the cruel world. Tobirama mentioned it was best to suppress emotions, because emotions are distractions and that's how people wind up dead, comrades, family, friends, anyone.

"I wonder, if it is even possible…" Hashirama said placing his hands on his knees as he sat "to make a real agreement, an alliance…" Amaya popped up looking at him, she smiled, she to wanted such a dream. As the days went on Amaya noticed her brothers had gone off on a mission, he waited for them, picking herbs and such, preparing a meal for all of them. She then felt her gut turn, in came Hashirama, he took her hand and lead her to the river where there, she was told of Itama's death. Amaya walked a distance away from Hashirama, she knew he needed space, but to releave pain they would sit by the river.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreamers

"Hey… it's been a while." A familiar voice chimed into their thoughts. Amaya opened her eyes noticing Madara had yet to notice her.

"Hashirama, what you're already depressed this time?" Hashirama remained silent, Madara urged on "did something happen" Hashirama tried speaking "I'd like to ask you… no I'm fine." He stopped causing Madara to become annoying "you're lying… you can talk to me about it." "It's nothing.." Amaya tensed 'Nothing, NOTHING, ITAMA'S DEATH IS NOT NOTHING' she screamed in her head, "It's ok… just say it." "no really it's nothing…" Hashirama continued his silence on his depression, "You're dragging it too much… I said I'm gonna listen." "But it's true that it's nothing." Amaya finally had enough of her brother ignoring the fact Madara wanted to help. The raven haired girl walked to them her bangs hanging over her face our young brother…died" Madara tensed a bit, "it's the reason we come here, when we look at the river it feels like our pain flows away with it." Amaya said kneeling next to her elder brother. Hashirama remained watching the water, "I thought maybe, it was the same for you as well." Amaya looked at him, "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have four siblings… well had them." Amaya looked at him her eyes showing a bit of pity. "We're shinobi, we might die anytime." He said calmly, Amaya sighed at the statement. Madara skipped a rock across the water harshly, "you don't know if they seethe at all…"

"So…is it really… impossible to show each other our real thoughts or emotions?" Amaya asked her brother looking at her as she picked up a rock attempting to make it across, knowing full well it wouldn't. She felt as though it was a sign, showing she was weak and insignificant compared to the two boys, her role was not as meaningful as theirs. Madara smirked at her putting his hand on her shoulder "I don't know, but I always come here in hope that a way exists" Amaya smiled back. Madara turned to Hashirama, "you know I can understand you even without looking inside you, though… look at your hairstyle and clothes. You're lame!" Amaya laughed as Hashirama yelled back. From that day they continued to come to the river, Amaya observed them as they practiced with one another, becoming more equal every time. She would look for herbs and bring various foods for the. Madara remained fairly close to her, making she wouldn't get hurt, one time she fell and scrapped her knee. In a flash he was there, Hashirama noticed the likening Madara took to his sister, the fact he would never be rude to her, he would bandage her small wounds or he would daydream when she spoke.

They sat on top of a cliff, Madara took Amaya up with him rather than Hashirama, she sat in the middle staring out at the forest.

"Wow you can get a view of the whole forest from here."

"Yeah… look how faraway you can see" Amaya smiled looking out at the tree.

"I'm confident that I can beat you two when it comes to seeing. Want to challenge me?"

Hashirama turned to him

"Why all of a sudden?"

Amaya looked at him too "you seem to be really proud of your eyes." Amaya said jabbing him in the side a bit, "Of course! I have a sha-…" Madara stopped and tensed a bit causing both siblings to go quiet, both questioning what was wrong in their heads.

"You know what never mind, in the end I'm not that much." Amaya looked at him questionably "strange to head that from you Madara-kun," "yeah it's weird to hear those words from you." Hashirama restated.

"If I was that good, my brothers wouldn't have died, I wasn't even able to protect them, what it… what is…"

"Do you have any brothers left?" Hashirama asked Amaya looking down at the trees once more.

"I still have a younger brother" Amaya sighed in relief knowing that he still at least had one more brother, and they weren't shoving the fact that they still had siblings left. "I will protect him no matter what!"

"HEY LETS BUILD OUT SETTLEMENT RIGHT HERE! LETS MAKE IT A PLACE WHERE CHILDREN DON'T HAVE TO KILL EACH OTHER!" Hashirama yelled out making Amaya shift her weight onto Madara, who did not seem to complain.

"We'll build schools where children will be taught how to grow and get stronger, missions will be chosen depending on personal skills and strength! Seniors will assign the proper levels. In our village children will not be sent to the violent battlefields."

"Yes, where people can live in peace, everyone will be with families who love and care for each other, festivals will be held in honor of every clan and person." Amaya continued "Heh, upi both are the only ones who can come up with such stupid ideas." Amaya turned to look at him, "Yeah and what are your thoughts?" Hashirama questioned him.

"When you build our settlement here, I will watch over my little brother from here!" Amaya clapped her hands and stood up and spread her arms out, "then it's settled this is where we will eventually all call home!" Hashirama scooted closer to Madara and placed his hands around his mouth and whispered in Madara's ear "there you can marry my sister" Madara went as red as a tomato causing Hashirama to laugh historically, making Amaya look at them confused.

The day was ending making them return to ground level, Amaya stood with her basket of new herbs along the shore with her brother. The two boys skipped a rock to one another, "We both got to the other side!" Hashirama yelled

"That is a good skipping stone; you can keep it til the next time we meet!" Madara replied back, "See you next time Madara-Kun!" Amaya yelled waving he nodded back as they all returned home.

Once they returned home Amaya saw Tobirama, who looked at her with a hint of sadness but put on a fake smile " "Amaya, you should go home and put the herbs into their places, plus father wishes to speak with Hashirama." Amaya nodded walking away.

Her gut was telling her something was wrong. She sat in her room, supper was made yet everything was less lively than usual, usually some kind of conversation was had but not of this time. Amaya excused herself, and returned to her room. She bathed and sat in her chair and started to brush her hair, she started to hum a little lullaby her mother use to sing, the same one she sang to Itama, and Kawarama, even her older brothers. A soft knock was herd and in came Hashirama who sat beside her, "hey tomorrow father needs you to stay here, I plan on going to the river just he said you have some lessons tomorrow." Amaya nodded not to question her elder brother. He took the comb from her and started to brush her long silky black hair, "you can continue to sing, it helps me relax you know." He said causing her to laugh a bit.

" _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_ _  
_ _Go to sleep my little baby._ _  
_ _When you wake you shall have_ _  
_ _All the pretty little horses._ _  
_ _Black and bays, dapples, grays,_ _  
_ _All the pretty little horses._ _  
_ _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_ _  
_ _Go to sleep my little baby._ _  
_ _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_ _  
_ _Go to sleep my little baby._ _  
_ _When you wake you shall have_ _  
_ _all the pretty little horses."_ He smiled as he listened to his little sister, the conversation he had with his father and brother earlier caused him more stress than he needed, and he wished not to tell Amaya of Madara, the fact he was an Uchiha, the same clan that killed their brothers in cold blood. She was innocent and deserved nothing but happiness yet she was forced to live such a cruel life as this. Amaya leaned against her brother with tired eyes, he tucked her into bed, tomorrow was going to be a harsh day, but hopefully hers would be just normal day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Unknown Future

The next day Amaya saw Hashirama walk into the forest on his way to the river, but what caught her attention were Tobirama and her father following not too far behind, in battle armor. At her lesson she needed a plan to get out so she said she did not feel well and needed to return home, but instead of home she ventured into the forest after them. She hid behind a large stone far enough away from her brother and father and she saw Madara and Hashirama.

"Let's use the skipping stones as our greeting." Madara said

"Yes!"

They both took out their stones and skipped them to each other. As they both caught each other's stones both reacted the same, "Hashirama… sorry… I just remembered I had something to do today." Madara yelled over

"I see… I will just go back home to them, bye!" he waved and turned away and readied to dash off, Amaya saw her father and brother sprint into action as did two Uchiha, Amaya's eyes widened. Both fathers were equally strong, seem from their various battles, but the two sons were the question. Tobirama and Madara's brother both went for a frontal assault. Madara and Hashirama Yelled for them to stop yet neither got through, both throwing their stones at the weapons knocking them out of their hands. Out of pure instinct Amaya ran out of her hiding place, the Senju and Uchiha both surprised at the sudden appearance of the female.

"PLEASE STOP!" Amaya yelled as she ran in between Madara and Hashirama her hands out ready to take a blow from either side.

Madara lowered his gaze "it seems we wont be able to reach that idiotic pipedream of ours." He said Making Amaya look at him teary eyed.

"Don't talk like that, it can still happen!"

"It didn't last long, but I did have, Hashirama…Amaya."

"We're leaving, see ya!" Madara said as he turned and walked away.

"You can't just give up like that, you can't" Amaya said a tear slipping from her eyes as she stared at the back of the Uchiha, "you're a Senju… I wish it had been different. My brothers were killed by the Senju. That is why… There is no need for us to spill our guts out here. Next time we will meet on the battlefield. Senju Hashirama… and it will be our final moment here, Senju Amaya, I am Uchiha Madara!"

Amaya shook a bit she was within arm's reach but couldn't move.

"Father Look! Brother's eyes…!" The young Uchiha looked in awe of his older brother, "We ay have not gotten any information on the Senju, but it seems we got something good on our side in return." Amaya was flustered, heartbroken, and confused; all of these emotions ran through her like a sword piercing her in the heart. The shock caused her to give out, her chakra dissipating, Hashirama reacted quickly taking his sister in his arms as she fainted at the scene.

Back home, and after many scoldings from her father and both brothers Amaya became more silent, she stopped singing for the longest of time. A few years passed, the Senju brothers turned into men, as she turned into a beautiful woman. Her long raven hair even longer, she was a bit taller, her skin pale and soft like a delicate flower. Hashirama became the respected leader of the Senju clan, as Madara became the respected leader of the Uchiha. Madara had erased their friendship that day, and continued with the war, her brother's fought him, yet nothing was ever gained. One battle Amaya was sick and tired of waiting around so she threw on some pants and a shirt, no armor since non would fit her. She took medical supplies and ran to the battlefield. However she did place a mask on her face and placed her hair in a bun to refrain from anyone noticing she was both herself and a woman.

The battlefield was bloody, she ran to aid anyone who was in need of her help, she wore the emblem of the Senju, but helped all, both Senju and Uchiha. After bandaging the arm of an Uchiha he looked at her, at first in disgust but then his eyes softened and he noticed her soft hands, she was a woman. Before he said anything she ran off, she found her brother Tobirama fighting Uchiha Izuna, Madara's younger brother. There was fog; Amaya had very little time to help so she ran towards it, when it faded away Izuna stood slashed in the chest, as Tobirama stood. She sighed in relief but fear struck her as she heard Madara yell out to his younger sibling.

"You can't win against me Madara, please let's just…" Hashirama paused, he saw Amaya, and she was between Izuna, Madara and Hashirama. She removed her mask and took out her hair, Madara's eyes widened, "please let's end this, Madara-kun!" She yelled, still calling him that regardless of his rank, and the fact he had killed many of her friends and clansman. She put out her hand "I can help him." She said he looked at her, "If the greatest shinobi, the Uchiha and Senju join hands… the country will stop finding other shinobi clans to take us on!" Hashirama said trying to convince the Uchiha leader.

"Please, Madara… come with us, I can heal your brother!" Amaya pleaded.

"Brother, don't… don't let them fool you" Izuna said unconvinced, Madara was brought back to his own reality and threw a smoke bomb disappearing. Amaya fell to her knees, she tried, and she couldn't even convince him to come back. She wept there, Uchiha there surrendered, some noticing the fact she did not weep for the dead, but for the Uchiha leader whom she had once called friend.

That day Amaya changed, she felt betrayed by him. They found out Izuna had died from the wound and Madara acquired a secret weapon. He attacked, Amaya stayed away from this battle, she tried before and nothing. She waited with the children and mothers, the elders and anyone else who could not battle. The war was raging they could feel the vibrations. Amaya tended to some who were brought back hurt, but she turned her attention to the area the battle was taking place.

"Please take care of this man here, I feel needed somewhere else." Amaya said quickly running to her horse and riding for the battlefield. She got there and things were almost completely still. She un-mounted her horse and ran, where she saw her brothers and a figure on the ground, however Hashirama did not have his armor on, and had a kunai up to his stomach… suicide. Amaya's eyes widened and she sprinted towards them.

"HASHIRAMA PLEASE DON'T!" She yelled Tobirama turned, she was there quickly but he held onto her and Hashirama was bringing the kunai down upon himself, she yelled again, but the kunai was stopped by another hand. She was leading down as though trying to get away from Tobirama but her struggle stopped as she saw Madara kneeling there holding the hand of her brother preventing him from taking the final blow.

"That's enough; I have seen your guts." Madara spoke Amaya fell to the ground relieved, Hashirama helped Madara up and looked at the shaking Amaya, he held out her hand to her, she quickly grabbed it and embraced her brother letting out her own tears. Madara looked at her, her yukata dirty the ground, her knee scuffed from the fall, but those tears, they brought back memories of old. She let go of Hashirama and looked at the Uchiha wiping her eyes. She gulped as tears flooded back looking back at the man she called friend, without hesitation she embraced him as well. His was shocked and he tensed, as Hashirama smiled and Tobirama glared. Finally an alliance was formed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bonds of Fate

Amaya sat in her room, ever since the village formed her family was highly respected. This was both a blessing and a curse, she was given many marriage proposals from many different suitors but she declined all. Amaya did not even think about marriage, she was a girl with a high ranking family, meaning they could pick anyone, at this point it was not her choice and she understood that.

Amaya finished brushing her hair and ventured out into the city, she thought it good to sit in her old spot, the spot Madara, Hashirama and herself all brought up the idea of the village. She walked up to the ridge and saw the two there.

"I see you both had the same idea as I" she said to them as the men spun towards her.

"Amaya, you shouldn't be out without an escort" Hashirama said rubbing his temple, he must have mentioned his arrangement for Hokage and decided the name of the village, if not it would be strange they would be there instead of in the village.

Amaya sighed and walked next to her brother and Madara, "I needed some air myself, plus having an escort makes this all awkward. Anyways Madara are you looking forward to the festival?"

"Festival?"

Amaya turned to Hashirama; of course he would mention everything else except the fact there was going to be a unity festival.

"Yes, of course my dear brother forgot to tell you, a festival of unity, everyone will come and there will be fireworks and food and people having a good time." Amaya smiled clearly excited for everything to happen.

"I see, I am not rather fond of festivals." He said his deep voice emotionless, Amaya sighed "that's too bad; I was hoping to go with you." She said causing him to look at her almost stunned, Hashirama on the other hand stood there mouth gaping. Quickly helping out Hashirama reeled Madara in, knowing the feelings that Madara carried for his younger sister, what was can be again.

"Yes, in hopes that the clans can see Senju and Uchiha together harmoniously, all though it is not just that it's… well never mind"

"What?" Madara asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously

"Nothing it's to have a good time."

"And"

"And to possibly keep the suitors away from Amaya."

"Suitors?"

"Yes sadly more and more men have noticed my dear little sister's beauty, and I am to escort Uzumaki Mito. Tobirama hate festivals as well but it would be odd that she would have to stay by her brother's side at all times." Hashirama said, Madara sighed "I will take her then, but to only take care of these suitors." He said clarifying himself.

Amaya smiled brightly, "alright then it is settled, I will see you tomorrow night Madara-kun." She said kissing him on the cheek. Hashirama chuckled as he turned back to the village and then his face turned serious.

"Madara, if this goes well I will be prepared to give Amaya to you." Hashirama said, Madara looked at him confused a bit.

"Give her to me; she is not an object to give."

"Which is why I feel she is safe with you, plus marriage between Uchiha and Senju, equality between clans, true kinship. Amaya and yourself, I know you can protect her." Hashirama said Madara closed his eyes. "I will only accept if she is willing, I refuse to take her hand by force." He said, mostly out of respect. Yes Amaya is beautiful, she was pure to him, he cared deeply for her, but with him… was it true happiness for her?

"Madara, Amaya will never be chosen by another clan, she was adopted into the Senju family, she knows, but they what would special bloodline, they all will refuse her, however the Uchiha have their own bloodline," Hashirama explained.

Madara furrowed his brows a bit, but he understood what Hashirama meant, Amaya was truly someone he needed to protect, "Tell me… how she became a Senju." Hashirama nodded, "Well when my mother had given birth to a baby girl, a clan came through and a battle broke out. Sadly my baby sister was killed, however when the battle ended a woman came up to her home, she was that of a strange clan baring the symbol of the moon. Her hair was silver her eyes the color of Amaya's. Her name was unknown, everything unknown. She handed my mother her child, a black haired pale little baby girl, a miracle. Taking in the fact that they lost one daughter, and then another is brought to them they decided to take her and care for her. Yet we never found anything out about the mysterious woman or clan. And that is how I gained a baby sister." Madara nodded, "Then it is settled then, I will speak with her tonight…" "No…" Madara interrupted "I will ask her tomorrow at the festival. To show harmony between the clans." Hashirama nodded,' let's hope this all ends well.' He thought to himself as they both returned to their homes.

Amaya hummed, she was happy to be going to the festival with Madara, yet the uneasy feeling that something was bound to happen. However such an uneasy feeling could come from the fact that there was no more fighting, no more death. People could sleep through the night and continue on throughout the days. Children could run and play. She was happy, finally a place where peace was truly possible. Just then a subtle known was heard, Amaya opened the door to see Mito there, she looked so beautiful, in a way Amaya envied the red head.

"Ah, Mito-chan is something bothering you?"

"No, I just came to ask you something."

"What is that?"

"Do you know the Lunar Clan?"

"Um… I know they are an ancient clan that was exterminated many years ago," Amaya replied with what she was told from stories and tales of old.

"I must speak to you about his, may I come in?"

Amaya nodded letting the woman in, she motioned for Amaya to sit on the chair and she grabbed the brush. Though Amaya had just brushed her hair and enjoyed people playing with her hair. "What is this secret you wish to tell me?"

"Well…I believe that you are the final member of the Lunar clan."

Amaya chuckled; yes she knew she was adopted into the Senju but, the final member of an ancient race? This was absurd.

"What makes you think this Mito-chan?"

"First of all, Hashirama told me of the woman who brought you to their door. She had silver hair and eyes that look as though mastered the land and sea, she also had pale skin. The Lunar clan was born with the abilities of the moon deity, to control the moon rotation, the sea, ice, and spirit. You are a beautiful young woman, but inside of you maybe an ancient power, if the Uchiha find this out they may try to gain this power, combined with the Sharingan it can be truly unbeatable." Mito said in a way it offended Amaya, how dare she try to slander the name of the Uchiha, they were truly loyal but of course as many do have doubts.

"Mito-chan, please to not distrust the Uchiha, they are my friends and allies, soon to be yours as well."

"Just keep this in mind Amaya; you are old enough to marry now. The Uchiha will be interested. They are charming but do not let yourself be fooled by them." Amaya narrowed her eyes, she felt something in her snap a bit, "How dare you!" Mito was taken back a bit by her sudden outburst, "is this a trick to make sure that I refuse an Uchiha man as my suitor?"

"By all means no Amaya, but please be on your guard the Uchiha are a strong and powerful clan,"

"Which is why they are allies to me, now I must sleep I do not wish to be kept up by nonsense." Mito took her leave and Amaya sat on her bed and stared at the moon outside her window. "Why it is impossible to find true peace, one's happiness could mean one's extermination." She spoke out to no one, as she laid into bed, the Uchiha leader kept popping up in her head, what Mito said popped into her head. Her life was spinning at this moment, she couldn't be such race, and she could barely fight. Finally putting her as ease and closed her eyes ready for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rainy Nights

The sun awoke the female from her slumber, well more like an obnoxious older brother opening her shades exposing said sun.

"Come now little sister it is time to wake up and ready yourself for this beautiful day!"

"Hashirama, please shut the shades it's too early yet, the festival is not even until tonight" complained the girl as she stretched her arms above her head knowing she had no other choice in the matter.

"Ah, yes I do know however we have a kimono fitting for you. Plus you will be seen with the Leader of the mighty Uchiha Clan, so you much look even more beautiful, STUN THE CROWD AND MAKE EVERYONE ENVIOUS OF THOSE WHO GET TO BE BESIDE YOU!" Now it was normal for Hashirama to be excited for celebrations, however this excited was quite unexpected since it was the first festival the village has seen. Amaya herself was more tense and worried something could possible go wrong before she was excited, that is until she recalled her previous memories of Madara agreeing to go to the festival with her.

Amaya sighed pushing herself off of the best and over to her mirror where she started brushing her hair, Hashirama walked over and noticed a particular hair charm, one he remembered from the old days. Back when Amaya would even sneak off to see the Uchiha alone, one day he gave her a beautiful hair charm with a crescent moon in the middle of glass while flowers, truly beautiful and it suited her.  
"Hashirama, please wait for me out of the room so I can change," she said waving her hand in front of her brother who snapped out of the daydream he was having. Putting his hands in front of him in surrender he walked out of the room and into the common room.

Amaya sighed as she started putting on her normal yukata, simple white and purple; though it was simple it was elegant. She tied her hair loosely in a ponytail and let strands hang over her shoulder like a priestess. Agreeing with her look she took her leave from the room to join her brother.

Tobirama glared at his older brother, an Uchiha, that is what he thought was best for their little sister? Tobirama refused to let it go without a fight, but sadly he knew it was the word of his elder brother that was final. He sighed heavily when he noticed his delicate little sister come into the main room, she was very pretty, he knew any man in the village would be a proud husband for such beauty, yet Hashirama wishes to give it to the cursed Uchiha.

"Good morning Tobirama!" she smiled ever so lightly, something he would always smile back to.

"Good morning to you as well," he looked at the charm in her hair and caressed it, "where did you acquire this?"

"AH! This old thing?" she asked such an oblivious question as though acting as though it had always been in the open, "it's a special trinket from a dear friend of mine."

"What friend has the means of such things?" he knew all of her friends, yet none could possibly possess such talent to make such a find piece or even have the means to purchase it without it being a gift openly given.

"It…was a special gift from a very important person to me…" she continued to avoid the person's name, knowing it could easily set him off.

"And that person is?"

"FINALLY YOU'RE READY! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO KEEP THE KIMONO MAKERS PATIENT! Oh and Tobirama, you are needed in the clan room, uncle wishes to speak to you about the plan." Tobirama glared knowing full well his elder brother butted in the middle on purpose, but mostly hated the fact his uncle wanted to talk, probably to try to ease his head of his sister's upcoming engagement.

Amaya followed Hashirama to the kimono makers, walking with him made her think of the old times she would go with him to the river, the times he would sit with her and tell her of a dream that is now their reality. They walked through the finishing village; the people were setting up stands with trinkets, food, and many other things; while others were hanging beautiful arrangements around setting up what is to come tonight.

"Hashirama, it's so beautiful!" she smiled acknowledging some of the workers her bowed in respect to the Hokage and his beloved sister. Then a group of children ran out and a little girl fell, she must have been about five or six, the children stopped and looked at the small wound that was on the girls' knee. She tried to be strong not to let the tears fall, Amaya saw the other try to comfort her but sadly neither had any bandages or really anything with them, so Amaya turned to a woman and asked for bandages and some cleaning solution. Hashirama saw how his sister thanked the woman and knelt to the girls, "let's clean this up before you get an infection."

"AH! A-Amaya-sama! No you don't have to trouble yourself it's just a scratch I can go home to take care of it!" she stuttered revealing her little shy side, still keeping the tears in. It was there Amaya noticed the onyx eyes; her hair was black and tied back in a ponytail.

"Now, now, I have what is needed. I am not troubled at all, the most troubling part if for you not to get the help you need." Amaya said gracefully, and the girl nodded finally accepting the help of the woman. Amaya poured some of the solution onto a bandage and started wiping away the dirt and grunge, the girl winced covering her face.

"It is alright to let out tears, remember even ninja cry; it shows that we are still humans." Amaya said wrapping up the bandage and sealing it off with a little medial jutsu Hashirama and Madara taught her when they were younger.

"Thank you, Amaya-sama."

"You're welcome, say what is your name?"

"Uh, my name is Yukina Uchiha." She smiled, Amaya placed her hand on the girls head and smiled, and "nice to meet you, feel free to come to me whenever you feel I am needed." Yukina nodded and grabbed her friends hand and they left.

"I admire you Amaya-sama," the woman who Amaya returned the solution to said causing the girl to look at the elderly woman confused, "you care about everyone regardless of clan, regardless of parentage or anything, to you everything of equal and for than I believe this village will stand strong. I pray for a long life for you and for your family." She bowed Amaya herself returning on out of respect.

Hashirama and Amaya finally were able to reach the kimono hut where the makers had a beautiful kimono waiting for her, it was that for royalty. The silk was soft to her touch as she scanned it her mouth slowly gapped. The colors flowed together from the while silk to the sakura blossoms, the purple undertones, the lightly colored pedals, and a small crescent moon in the "V" of the neck area.

"Hashirama, this is remarkable yet I do not think I am the one to wear such a masterpiece. Mito-sama would be better suited to wear the elegant piece."

"Why do you say that Amaya, you are more than acceptable to wear this?"

"I should not top the soon to be wife of the Hokage."

"You are the sister of the Hokage, and you are also going to the festival with Madara, the head of the Uchiha clan." Hashirama reminded her causing a blush to cross her face. The ladies all giggled and one took Amaya's hand,

"This kimono was made for you my lady. None of us can think of anyone better. Also Mito-sama will be wearing this kimono" the girl said pointing to a stunning red, yellow and pink kimono. Amaya nodded giving in to the wished of the girls who were dyeing to beautify her in every way.

"Alright Amaya, I will see you in a little while I must take care of some business, Mito shall be here soon for their arrangements." Hashirama left only to be greeted by a certain Uchiha outside.

"Ah! Madara you have come, but I suggest you come with me I need to discuss some details about tonight to you." Madara nodded and walked with Hashirama to the top of the cliff where they made their first grand idea.

"What more do you have planned Hashirama?" Madara asked as Hashirama just stood overlooking the village quietly, and then turning to his friend.

"I feel as though you have been treated unfairly and wish to know if this is what you want. I had been given the seat of Hokage after wanting to give it to you, and it seems you have been over looked. Now you are being forced by me to marry my sister. Is this what you want, because she is like a delicate flower who will love unconditionally, and I want her to be protected."

"Hashirama, not only does she hold a spot in your heart but also in mine. After we met the first time she came to the river more than you, I find it funny that during that time would sometimes fall asleep on my shoulder, she would sing lullabies to me, and most of all she would ask about the future. I remember when she told me that your father said she was the greatest weapon of all, her use in marriage to a clan or her ability to stun high clansman in hopes of marriage, she told me how scared she was and that she did not want to be used for such, it was then… I… I told her she would never have to go through that, because I was going to be the one to marry her. I laugh now because I hated the Senju, and when I found out you were I felt my hated to you but then I thought of her, regularly, I remembered what I said to her and was scared for her because I wasn't there anymore. So does that help ease your mind Hashirama, does it help knowing I will never let anything happen to her?"

Hashirama nodded, "I know you never would, but I am happy to know I wasn't forcing you to do this." Madara nodded and stood next to Hashirama, both looked over the village, "So, what do you think you'll name your first child," Madara coughed causing Hashirama to let out a strong laugh. "Don't you think it's a little early to think about that?" "What you have never thought of any names for any of the children you'd have?" "No, because I never thought I would actually get married."

Back at the kimono shop Mito sat with Amaya, it was terribly quiet and the air was tense. Mito looked over at the raven haired woman and places a hand on hers.

"You are a fine suitable woman, I apologies for what I said. Madara will make a suitable husband for you."

"Please I understand most don't accept others the way I do so as long as those feelings do not disrupt the village everyone is entitle to their own opinion." Amaya stayed quiet for a little longer until Mito's words registered in her head "Wait, husband? Madara and I are just going to the festival together as close friends!" Amaya said waving her hands in front of her.

"I am sure that Hashirama had promised your hand to him, and that he would ask you tonight, since he did not want to force you into marriage."

"Marry Madara! I, um, well I… sorry ladies I must go!" Amaya said running, or attempting to run with the grand kimono on, and she rushed to wear she knew where her brother would be when he said he usually had business to attend to.

The wind was starting to pick up since she was going uphill, her kimono blowing in the wind. The time was starting tick faster it seemed, since the people were already starting the festivities and mingling. Amaya made it up to the cliff where Hashirama and Madara stood. Hashirama looked at his sister confused, as Madara looked on surprised to see her earlier than he was expecting. Stomping up to her brother she poked him in the chest and glared at him, "HOW COULD YOU JUST GO ON AND PLAN THIS WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME?"

"EH, what are you talking about Maya-chan?"

"DON'T YOU 'MAYA-CHAN' ME MITO-SAMA TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING ON DOING AND…" she turned to Madara and walked up to him and grabbed him hand and loomed up at him in those onyx eyes of his, "on the condition that you will always stay by my brothers side and protect this village, and... you'll never leave me alone." Madara's eye widened, she was accepting the proposal even before he would even ask her, he closed his eyes and chuckled a bit, then turning his hands to grab hers. "I will never leave you alone," he said then kissing her forehead.

If Hashirama could squeal he probably would have, his little sister and his best friend were going to be happy together, the village clans would be a family now.

"Well now that we have set this all aside, how about we join everyone at the festival and reveal the big news, this is truly a day to celebrate!" Hashirama yelled and they made their way to the festival. Everyone was celebrating and having a good time; Hashirama had Tobirama, the Senju Head house, and the high standing Uchiha up onto the grand stand and yelled out for everyone's attention.

"Today we are not just celebrating the village and our new home but a new equality and peace, the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan together in matrimony. Madara-sama and my beloved sister Amaya are engaged to be wed!" Many of the people rejoiced some looked on rather annoyed yet, most were happy.

Amaya and Madara spent much needed time together, they ate together and laughed. Many of the Uchiha who she met were surprised to see this side of Madara since his brothers passing. Then one little girl tugged on Amaya's kimono, her hair was now down, but she had a flower in hand.

"Yukina-chan, I am so happy to see you here!" Amaya smiled kneeling down to the girls' level as Madara watched.

"I-I wanted to give this to you for helping me today. A-and when I grow up I want to be j-just like you!"

"Like me?"

"Yes, you're kind and smart, you're beautiful and you are going to be the wife of the head of the Uchiha clan. One day I want an important role like that!"

"I bet you one day you will, you're a smart girl Yukina-chan!" The girl smiled and Amaya took the flower and bowed in respect.

"OH! Amaya-sama, Madara-sama I apologies if Yukina bothered you at all!" A woman said running up behind the girl, clearly it was her mother the resemblance was striking.

"It was no problem, today is a festival so talking and meeting with people is more than alright." Amaya assured the woman and put her hand on Yukina's head.

"Your daughter is a special girl; she will one day be a splendid ninja."

"Thank you, Amaya-sama, after meeting you today she seemed to brighten up. You see her father died in battle when she was now much younger than she is now, and she was always worried she would never be what he expected, she making an impression on you had really turned her around today."

"I am glad to hear that. When we have the training day I will be there to surely cheer her on!" The two left, well not without a hug from Yukina, and they made their way to the garden area where the river was.

Madara and Amaya sat and she leaned on his shoulder, like they use to do, and watched the moon light up the lake. The wind started picking up more little by little, causing her to shiver.

"Come let's get you back, I think a storm maybe on its way." Madara said standing up extending his hand to her. Taking it she started walking with him but then stopped a pulled his sleeve making him turn to her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"After all of this excitement I guess I never actually got to say this to you…"

"Say what?"

"I…I…."

"Yes?"

"I…." she took a breath in then the rain started pouring down, causing the two to seek shelter, they were in the Senju garden making it easy to reach the area of shelter under the outside pass. Once covered Amaya stayed quiet and shiver a bit, Madara grabbed her arm and pulled her to him holding her close to him. She could hear his heart beat, it was so steady, and he was so warm, regardless of the cold wet clothing they both were stuck in.

"I guess it's time to call it a night, I will see you tomorrow." Madara said holding her a bit closer than letting her go. Amaya grabbed him once again, he smiled at her.

"I love you!" She practically yelled at him, his eyes widened and she embraced him suddenly, "stay with me" she whispered to him.

"I don't think your brother would want that, after we are married we will be together."

"But it's raining"

"I am a lot stronger than the rain Amaya." Amaya chuckled then he lightly pushed her chin up to look at him in the eyes, "I can leave you with this," he whispered giving her a light kiss. The kiss was soft, it was the openings for her to either stop of continue but she wasn't letting him stop there so she put her arms around his neck and kissed him, it was passionate and loving. Once parting, due to lack of oxygen, he bid her goodnight and walked into the rain and she returned inside, where uncle Senju, Hashirama, Tobirama and Mito all sat. She smiled and bid them all goodnight taking a leave to her room.

Hashirama looked at Tobirama an put his hand out "you owe me, told you they loved each other, now pay up!"

"You have a gambling problem."

"At least I win at it."

Mito sighed and walked to Amaya room where Amaya was undressing the wet kimono and putting on something to sleep in.

"You two are going to be very happy together."

"I hope we will be thank you Mito-sama."

"For what"

"For telling me, because it may not have ended up the same way."

"Good night Amaya, rest up your brother is already planning the wedding for you, sadly I think he already set everything up for a week from now."

"As long as he doesn't go shopping for cake without me" Mito chuckled and left the room, there she saw Tobirama looking out from the balcony and went up to him.

"Tobirama-sama, is something troubling you?"

"She is the only younger sibling I have… I let my own rage against the clan cloud the fact that she will be happy with him, I just feel something is going to go wrong and I don't want her hurt."

"She is a strong capable woman, and Madara-sama will not let anything happy to her." Tobirama smirked and closed his eyes "I know, I guess Hashirama is right, to look at this with an open mind."

Inside of her room Amaya set down the hair trinket and lay in bed listening to the rain, her heart still pounding. She turned on her pack and giggled, she was happy, for the first time in a long time she was truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

*A/N* HEY GUYS! Thank you so much for reading so far, our story continues on, this felt like a small filler a calm before the storm. I wanted to put in that the quotes from the movie belong to their original owners and I take no part in their creation, however I absolutely love the quote so much I had to use it. I don't want to spoil what it is but you will know when you finish reading this chapter. Thanks a bunch for reading and enjoy!

Chapter 6: Light in the Dark

The days seemed to get shorter and shorter, the one week turned into a month due to planning, dressing, and decorating for the big wedding. Everyone was happy and excited, even Tobirama. At first everyone was skeptical, people thought it was just a stunt to make the clans come together for war or just to make everyone come together faster, that was until they saw the actual bond the two shared.

It was only a one night left until the wedding and Amaya was getting more and more anxious. Hashirama had everything set up on the half of the Senju family rituals, Madara set up the protection and the Uchiha rituals, Amaya memorized both combining major aspects of both into the grand celebration. The Uchiha were very unique compared to the strict and practically scripted ceremony of the Senju. Amaya looked at the scrolls around her; the house maids brushed her hair while her normal maid finished the pattern on her wedding kimono. The Kimono was even more stunning than the one she wore to the festival where Madara and she became engaged; it was white silk with a red pattern under it, the Uchiha crest was sewn on the since she was taking the last name Uchiha, the flowers were beautiful while silk metallic patterns, a beautiful flowing veil that will shield her face and hair until she is revealed to her husband and new family members.

"Amaya-sama you're going to look simply amazing in this!"

"You're over exaggerating a bit, but I do hope I look nothing less than what Madara expects me to look like." Amaya said with a smile, she wrote more in the scroll before her smiling as she hummed.

A soft knock prompted at her door, causing Amaya to look over slightly to see the red haired shinobi who had recently married her brother.

"Mito, is something wrong?"

"No, I have come to admire your kimono, also to check up on where you are with your vows and help you with anything you wish."

"Oh, well I don't think I need much help, I do not mind having your company" she said stopping the other hand maids from brushing her hair. Amaya stood and motioned for Mito to move outside into the garden with her.

Once the two were out in the garden Amaya pushed back her long black hair letting it slack a bit, it was the first time Mito had ever seen her hair all the way down, the length was about knee length, and the appearance of the girl under the moon was awe inspiring. Clearly being adopted by the Senju clan, and possessing the last name Lunar, had struck Mito into looking into the clan more, however there had yet to be anything found, however there was a strange power that circulated the girl while they stood under the moonlight, something that drew her in as though it was a pure light of beauty and strength, like a guardian of the land under the moonlight.

"Say Amaya, do you know much about your birth clan?"

"No I sadly do not know anything about them, I do not even know if they were a clan at all. Considering I have very little chakra and can only perform small medical ninjutsu, I believe I am just a girl who ended up in a shinobi clan due to kindness." Amaya said looking out at the small stream that was before them.

"It is strange that you would have a strong last name that shows a relationship to the moon, it maybe strange but I feel you have a connection to the moon, the spirit of the moon is the spirit of water and it suits you because you are just as beautiful but you are strong as well. .. Anyways this does not matter I mostly wanted to come out to see how you felt before the move, I mean leaving the Senju house and go to the Uchiha is going to be quite the change." Amaya nodded in acknowledgment, she understood, however she was not afraid. Amaya did not fear the Uchiha nor did she fear her soon to be husband, Madara would make sure she would be safe and the village would be safe, the Uchiha Amaya had met all were welcoming to her and were very kind, yes there were some that did treat her a little strangely until they saw she did care about the people she would soon head the house of, all respected her and would lay down their life, as their leader would too.

"Well, I see you do not fear anything do you?"

"I do fear things; however there is nothing to fear here, I am happy with my decision and I am grateful to both clans for making this dreams a reality. All I ask is that my brothers will forever see this as something happy and never sad, I may be leaving here, but I will begin a new with Madara, the Uchiha and we will continue to strive to make this village prosper." Amaya smiled brightly causing Mito to smile as well, Mito was a strong and proud woman but something about Amaya made her warm inside, a bright light came from her and Mito never wanted that light to vanish, it was the light of the village and everyone would strive to keep it lit.

The next day rose very quickly, however Amaya beat the sun and was already helping set up some of the decorations, showing children how to make bows, cranes, and fire lanterns. Amaya laughed with them and played a bit, mothers smiled as they watched her enjoy the presence of the children. Hashirama and Madara walked the village together making sure every detail was matched by perfection, Hashirama was happily helping out with anything and everything, while Madara shadowed, and he stayed his distance from the Senju he knew did not care for him, so he would not let that ruin the day that was to come later. He would help out anything that needed it, but the Senju who worked only wished to have Hashirama's help, making Madara look for some other means of entertainment for the day, and he found it when he heard a loud splash and laughter. Springing forward he saw his beloved in the water with an Uchiha girl, Yukina to be exact. Madara appeared on the water next to the two girls helping both out of the water, he held onto Amaya knowing she could barely sustain herself on the water, unlike Yukina and himself, so she grasped onto him. Turning to Yukina she pointed a figure out and gave a slight mocking glare at the girl.

"See what happens when you want to do things on your own, well I guess it couldn't be helped at least no one got hurt." Amaya stated putting her hands on her hip, however Yukina went from smiling to blushing boldly, Amaya looked at her confused and cocked her head to the side "What is it, cat got your tongue?"

"N-n-no A-maya-s-sama, b-but the w-w-water c-c-caused your kimono…"

"Come on now no need to start being shy." Madara looked down at Amaya only to notice why Yukina was blushing so hard, the light colored kimono clung to Amaya almost as though it was her own skin, her curves were carefully caressed by the fabric and it was the first time he noticed her breast size was not that of small, not even close to small they were practically their own melons'. Quickly before any other men could get a glance Madara quickly picked up Amaya and sprung to the Uchiha head house.

Once they got there Amaya turned to him and poked him in the chest still oblivious to what had happened.

"What's the big deal, no one got hurt why did you bring me all the way here?" Madara avoided his gaze to keep from staring at her; however that was not going very well with the female in front of him. "Hey what's the big deal, Madara tell me why did you bring me here?" Amaya questioned placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the Uchiha knowing the answer would soon come out, he always hated making her mad.

Sighing the Uchiha knew that he had to explain or feel the wrath of his beloved, before they were even married "your kimono is practically see through since you fell into the water, I did not want anyone to sit and stare so I brought you here. I will tell Hashirama to bring all of the things that are needed for you to get ready here."

Amaya looked down at her attire in its current state and saw how it clung to her; a deep blush covered her face as she hugged herself to shield herself from the gaze of the Uchiha.

"Don't worry, I did not see a thing," he lied only to keep from making the girl faint from a blood rush to the brain, and to keep his mind from giving him his own nose bleed "I'll take my leave and have the hand maids get you ready, the next time I see you… we will be bound together by fate."

Amaya looked up at him and smiled as the blush slowly faded away. He walked out of the door and Amaya looked at the room, it reminded her of home, so it wasn't going to be so bad getting to know the Uchiha manor. Then three of the hand maids came into the room bringing make up bags, towels hair details and much more, then a few more came in with the wedding kimono and the hair trinket that would attached to the veil, the beautiful moon crescent that would symbolize the love the two shared before the time of the village. The maids bathed her, brushed and styled her hair, they applied the little makeup needed to fully catch the attention of everyone, and then they started pitting on the kimono. The first red layer went on, then the beautiful white layer with the beautiful designs and Uchiha symbol. The fabric was stunning and form fitting, it draped elegantly like a piece of artwork. Then after everything was set they placed the hair trinket in her hair and draped the long veil over top of her head. Amaya stood facing the mirror amazed at her own appearance; she looked like a goddess that came right out of a stunning scroll itself descending from the heavens. Then the door opened revealing Hashirama and Tobirama, the two who were giving their dearest little sister to Madara, both stood paralyzed by looking at her, Hashirama was the first to finally catch himself, "you look beautiful"

"Do you think he will even recognize me?"

"I do not fear he will know it is you." Hashirama said placing his hand on her face and giving her a hug, she turned to Tobirama who stood with his normal stoic look on his face, she walked up to him and put a hand to his cheek. "Tobirama, please smile for me, it seems like good bye, but I will always be here for you, I love you big brother." She smiled, her eyes started to water so to cover it she quickly hugged Tobirama and sniffled, he was taken back but smiled and embraced her, she was right goodbye was not forever.

The wedding was beautiful, Tobirama stood next to her on the right while Hashirama on the left, the two walked her through the aisle of people and to Madara who wore a traditional Uchiha attire, a black nagajuban, and a black montsuki that bared the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, along with black hakama, he hair was tied back in a loose ponytail.

Tobirama and Hashirama paused at the stand where they were to let her go, Hashirama kissed her check and let go of her hand, while Tobirama walked up to the alter with her kissed her cheek and grabbed Madara's wrist and looked him straight in the eye "never betray her, never let the light die." He said in almost a s whisper, Madara nodded and Tobirama placed Madara's hand onto Amaya's.

The two looked at each other while Madara revealed Amaya to the clans, many could head gasps at how she looked.

"Now, for the vows" Hashirama said turning to Madara then to Amaya

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows… Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine... With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

"With this hand, I will cease your worry…your glass will never empty for I will be your wine… with my light I will guide your through darkness… with this ring I ask you to me mine."

The both of them accepted the ring from one another while Hashirama places a ribbon over their hands tying them together. "Now you may kiss your bride!"

Madara closed in more lifting her eyes to his own, she closed them and kissed him, it was their seal they were now one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A new life

A/N: I Promise with the next chapter everything will become clear once more, yes I did not skip a part I just feel like playing with emotions for a bit

Madara lay awake in bed holding onto his wife, he watched how peaceful she was, he also took into the account of how cute she looked snuggled up against him clinging to him as though she was a child and he was her new favorite stuffed animal. He stroked her cheek and smiled a bit, it amazed him how life took him from war and death to this, happiness and peace. Madara closed his eyes taking in her scent once more, her warmth, holding her was bliss to him she was so fragile and yet when he held her he felt so powerful as though he could never be beaten with she was with him. Madara closed his eyes once more letting sleep take over again, he was at peace once more.

Madara woke once more and placed his hand on the side of the bed where Amaya would lay, however she was not there. Madara shot up from his bed in search of her, the room was dark, and there in the darkness near the closet space he saw an outfit hanging, pure black, his armor set aside. Madara's eyes drifted down at the empty bedside, his eyes softened a bit.

"A dream, though it seems as though you were right here with me," his voice was soft and full of anguish.

Madara walked into the bathing quarters and steppe into the running water, the water trailed down him, his onyx eyes closed feeling the softness of the water on his face and shoulders, as the water cascaded onto him the small rivers seem to change around his eyes, the water mixed with the tears that flowed around him.

Once he was done he dressed in his battle gear, this day he would take his leave from the village hidden in the leaves, he would leave the dreams he had before, because as of right now the only thing that held him together was the true desire to kill the one who took his beloved from him, he would take his rage out on the ones who said they would protect her, he would gain the power at any means necessary. Though the sky was still dark he took his leave from the village, he would only return to inflict pain upon the village and mostly, Hashirama. Jumping from tree to tree the image never left him, his beloved Amaya, her body was laying peacefully inside of a crystal like coffin, a white gown covered her body as though it was made for her, her mythical green eyes invisible to the world hidden beneath her eyelids, her hands held moon roses, a special rose that bloomed a mysterious blue under the moonlight, and the sat in the middle of her chest her hands upon them, her hair was sprawled out neatly, there was no style to it, the way he always loved it. Amaya lay like that never to wake again, if anyone tried to get near the crystal coffin they would freeze and turn into the crystal themselves then shatter, turn to water, or burst into flames, so as a precaution Hashirama sealed the cave, with Madara's beloved wife still sealed within.

After so long after running he finally had reached the sealed cave, though it has been over six months the seal was as strong as it was back then, so now he just needed to break it then he would find a way to release the jutsu casted upon her. Under the cavern walls he noticed there was yet a small amount of space he could live in until he was able to finish the goal, he was going to protect and guard the cavern until then that is where he would center all of his works, his organization, and his new life.

Time passed and he could not break the seal, he had tried everything in his power, all but one, it was time to kill Hashirama, the one who had sealed the cave away, with his death Madara would be able to start phase two of his plan to set her free and he would do it.

It had been almost a year since he left the village, so he needed a big entry, his rage equipped him with the Mangekyo Sharingan, and with it he would never lose; now he needed a partner.

Madara searched the forest, for which he searched for, the nine tailed fox, and he would not rest until he did, the fox was the only could gain and sustain the attacks of the Hokage. As he was about the give up for the night Madara felt a strong chakra presence, he ran to it finding a lake hidden in the forest, this was the lake many said was claimed by the moon itself, Lunar Lake, many have also said it originally was a sanctuary of the now demolished Lunar Clan, though no one would know now, or so it seemed. There lying next to the lake was the nine tailed fox, though something was amiss, the rage many have seem from the fox was gone and replaced by that of grief and sorrow. Cautiously Madara approached the fox, who knew someone was there the entire time. Standing fairly close to the fox's face Madara looked out at the lake, in the same direction as the fox.

"A creature such as you, looking so venerable, as though wishing for death itself," Madara said his voice as cold as ice. The Fox only grunted in reply, causing Madara to change his gaze to the fiery colored creature before him.

"A man with chakra as full of fury as yourself with a face of turmoil and regret, if venerable is what you see in me then I see a useless and scared child within you," the fox said finally speaking, however never turning away from the lake. Madara sighed and walked towards the lake, but to his surprise he heard the fox growl furiously at him, so he turned his head at the fox once more, "does the lake have meaning to you?"

"For a mere war starter as yourself you would have no clue to what this lake it, or its abilities. This lake is a shrine to the ancient Lunar Race, the Lunar clan is descendants of this mighty race, I was once a protector of the clan and race but I had failed my mission and now the beloved princess has been taken from this world and into the next." Madara's eyes widened, Lunar clan, princess, protector… her face flashed into his head once more… her smile…. Madara sunk his head down to the ground still unable to hide his emotion; he let a tear slip away as she remained a face in his mind. Madara bowed to him and kneeled on both of him knees before the fox demon.

"Tell me what you know of the Lunar Clan."

"How would that benefit me?"

"You will be able to get revenge upon those who had sealed her away," Madara said darkly, the fox looked him in the eyes, "how do you know of my princess" the fox questioned standing as he towered over the Uchiha, but lowered his head to him continuing eye contact, and ready for an attack for the wrong answer, Madara broke eye contact and looked at the lake once more. He turned his back to the giant fox, completely putting all of his faith in his next few words, since they could be his last. The fox's eyes widened as he watched Madara approach the water, _"the lake will judge him, for I will give him the information he desires as long as the lake accepts him, My Lady... show me a sign that you are still here, show me I did not fail you."_ the fox thought to himself carefully watching Madara.

"My wife…" he started kneeling down to the lake picking up water in his hands and splashing it on his face, his eyes shot open and there before him she stood, though slightly transparent, she stood with her hand on his face and a smile upon hers "I love you Madara, one day we will be together once more."

 ** _"Amaya…I'll set you free"_**


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Years passed, the cave of the crystal maiden soon turned into a shrine, many troubled lovers went there seeking her guidance, many knowing the story of how the murderous Uchiha clan leader loved her to much to end a war for her, though not necessarily true to the story it made it a good place of troubled hearts. No one ever ventured into the shrine, many understood the dangers within, though after the Uchiha massacre no one ventured to the shrine anymore. The Uchiha always kept up the place, made it a sanctuary, one in particular always took the chance to visit within as well, her name was Yukina, and she was the grandmother of Uchiha Sasuke, sharing with him her findings of the woman within the cave./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"There he stood, why he was there he was uncertain, he was going to resurrect the kage of the past once Orochimaru got himself together. Was it his troubled heart, was it something else? Sasuke always remembered the stories his grandmother told him, that inside laid a beautiful woman, who was once loved by the great Madara Uchiha. Sasuke went into the shrine itself, and to his surprise it wasn't muggy, or even gross, it was pure white marble throughout the cave, and there in the back was the woman herself, locked away in her secret crystal, Sasuke felt his heart get heavier, this woman gave her life for his grandmother, without her, he would have never been born. In front of the crystal coffin stood a platform with a book on it, a small book, the front read em'The Moonlight Legend'/em once he opened it he recognized the hand writing immediately, it was his grandmother Yukina's hand writing for sure, and it was written to him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"emTo my beloved Sasuke, within this book will give you the answers many did not have before, maybe, just maybe you can set her soul free./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em -Love Grandma Yukina/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Out of curiosity Sasuke turned to the next page, everything went white!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"```````````````````````````/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Once Sasuke woke again he saw his grandmother, but she was much younger now, her hair now the dark shade of blue as his was, long and straight like his brother and mother, and her face soft and pale, as many called it cruel beauty of the Uchiha./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""hello Sasuke, it sure did take a long time for you to come back here... and before you speak I already know of the war, you and everything else, I have been watching over this world for a long time."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""So, does everyone who looks into this book get the same treatment?" He asked knowing his grandmothers nature./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""No, they would be greeted by a curse of forever being unloved by the one they wished to be loved by, until the spell is broken" her voice soft as pillow talk./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I see, so what is it you want to give me?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Yukina smiled at her impatient grandson, he was always this way, even before he lost everything./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Yes, do you have time for a story with your grandmother?" Sasuke only nodded, though he may be cold, his innocence gone, his grandmother meant more to him than his own family sometimes, she was truly a wise woman. "Alright, now listen carefully, for this is the only time I can tell you this... " Sasuke sat cross legged looking at her as she smiled, "many years ago, a race from the Moon protected the earth, though being full of war and hatred they all still saw beauty within it. One night the princess ventured down to the surface and met a warrior lord, the two fell in love and were happy. Peace flourished through the land of the warlords reign. The moon princess and the war lord were always frowned upon, the Lunar race and the Humans were never together. The two then had children, and that soon other of the Lunar Race found love on earth, thus forming the Lunar Clan. Now many had ninja abilities due to the clans they married, the Lunar Clan was a healing type people, with a secret within. When a Lunar passed away they could grant their beloved a single wish, it could be anything they wished, but it could only go to their beloved, but the downfall was, the Lunar race lived longer and could withstand blows better than humans and ninja could, none could ever get their wish, then one dark night in the palace of the Warlord and his beloved Moon Princess and enemy attacked, and the princess covered her children and and in protection for her body a crystal like coffin surrounded her and placed her in a deep slumber. The warlord tried many times to release her but soon deemed the room in the palace to dangerous for his beloved could never be released. Years passed once more, and her great, great granddaughter visited the room in the palace, the crystal held her ancestor as though she had never aged a bit. In writing of a scroll she set it on the crystal and repeated 'I love you, I love you, I love you' and the crystal shattered as ice water poured from within and there laid the princess, once she awoke she found her great great granddaughter holding her with a smile. Though she found out of her loss of her beloved but she could do one last thing, the blood of her beloved flowed through the veins of her granddaughter, maybe a little wish could be granted, for she wanted to be in the after life with her beloved, she repeated the worlds I love you forever and always to her granddaughter, as through an apology for leaving her in this world again, and with a simple sword she plunged it through her own chest with tears, out of her chest a grand crystal appeared and the granddaughter heard her voice tell her to make a simple wish, the girl wished for a family of a pure Lunar like her great great grandmother, to start the cycle over once more since the Lunar race was either gone or hybrid. The crystal disappeared and the granddaughter went back home. Months passed and she became pregnant, she soon had a baby girl with beautiful locks of raven hair and emerald eyes, but on her forehead was a crescent moon, this is to be believed to be Amaya. Legend told the Lunar village was sought out and destroyed so the clan could take the full blood Lunar and have her fall in love with one within so their power could increase... now you know, the legend of the Lunar race. Please place the sacred scroll over Amaya-sama, release her from her prison, repeat the words I lover you three times, it will awaken her soul... I know Sasuke it's cheesy, but she will be the most important weapon of all in your search for truth..." Yukina stopped and walked up to Sasuke and kissed his cheek, "for if it wasn't for her, you would have never been born, I love you Sasuke, I hope you get your answers."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The light disappeared and Sasuke found himself back in the shrine,the book transformed into the scroll his grandmother told him about. How silly was it, chasing a fairy tail in the middle of war. He covered the coffin, placed his hands on it and leaned down, "I love you, I love you, I love you." he repeated the words of his grandmothers. The crystal started to crack, bursts of light surrounded his and soon ice water flowed over his feet, and there among the broken crystal the woman who stole Madara's heart laid, her long raven hair sprawled out around her, the white gown waving in the water, her complexion was pale but coming to life. He walked over to her and knelt down pulling her to him, he could feel her pulse, and then she opened her eyes, those breathtaking eyes, but what caught it attention the most was the crescent moon on her forehead. She stared at him, her eyes only half parted as she started to come to, she reached to his face and caressed it, "Madara, you came" Sasuke closed his eyes, but then she snuggled to his chest, though she may have been asleep for so long, the strain it took to keep the crystal protection was enough to pure in into an actual nap./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Sasuke picked her up and started his leave to where he was meeting with Orochimaru, under Konoha./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"*Hey everyone thank you all for hanging in there with me, but I finally revisited my story on paper and now it's here to stick until the end! Hope you enjoy it ~/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"*Also all original aspects of this story belong to their rightful owners~/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" /p 


End file.
